Sing for Me?
by jeansaysneigh666
Summary: A simple song can stir up so many memories, and possibly lead to a reoccurring romance? Bubbline/Songfic/Short Story
**Thank you for picking my story to read, I surly hope that you enjoy it!**

 **First off Adventure Time, its characters, the song belong to their respective creators.**

 **Song: Tee Shirt by Birdy**

 **Pairing: Bubbline (Marceline x Bubblegum)**

* * *

An ashy grey hand reached out and long pale fingers ran over the neck of the bass guitar. A soft voice carried throughout the small shack, the notes of the bass wailing along in a lonely and sad song. That was Marceline's specialty, sad and emotional songs, though they were usually driven by her anger or frustration. But this song came from a deeper emotion, one she hadn't felt in quite a few years. She never was able to give it a name, not until recently when she'd spent the day laying under her umbrella until the sun had set.

It was passion. An undeniable deep rooted passion followed by romance and love. She'd sworn she would never feel this again, especially not for that pink nerd. Yet here she was heartbroken over past events, singing about her lost happiness. She was suppose to be the cool and mysterious one, so why was she here ready to break into tears?

"Marceline? You in here?" Just when she thought her emotions couldn't be more jumbled, in came that all too familiar voice. She wiped at her face furiously for a moment before responding, "Yeah, back here." Rounding the corner came the smiling Princess Bubblegum, "'Sup Bonnibel?" She's regained her cool as she set her bass down and floated towards her friend, yet she could still feel the shaking in her hands, and she worried that PB could see it too.

"Nothing much," The Princess brushed off her annoyance at the use of her first name, "I just found something I thought you might like. It was buried deep in some of my paperwork." She held out several sheets of paper, and Marceline, out of curiosity, took them. She turned them in her hands and immediately froze. "Oh geez…" she murmured to herself.

"Oh geez is right, those bring back some memories?" The pink haired girl leaned against the wall, watching her friends reaction with interest. Marceline felt herself waver as she thumbed through the sheets of music, "Yeah, memories..." She left off the rest of her comment, in fear of how her companion would respond. The music was so different from what she wrote now, this expressed her joy and happiness, her love even, for her life at the time. She'd been so….. Sappy back then. It was truly disgusting. "Can you sing one for me?" Bubblegum asked, pushing off the wall to pull out one from the stack, though she was sure the vampire didn't need reminding of which was her favorite. "Oh, sure…." She took the page and looked it over, though she still had it memorized. There were times where she'd be trying to think of a new tune for a song and this one would come out, and it always angered her so much….

Her pale fingers picked up her bass and she began to strum, finding the tune and humming softly to herself. Bubblegum meanwhile had moved closer, watching as Marceline let her eyes slide shut, emotions overcoming her. Then she began to sing.

 _"_ _In the morning when you wake up_

 _I like to believe you are thinking of me_

 _And when the sun comes through your window_

 _I like to believe you've been dreaming of me_

 _Dreaming mmm mmm_

 _I know_

 _'_ _cause I'd spend half this morning_

 _Thinking about that t-shirt you sleep in"_

Marceline broke off there, tears beginning to gather in her closed eyes. Bubblegum too had felt the emotions overcoming her. She gazed up at her friend as she floated, silent tears streaming down her pale face. "Marcie…." The princess whispered and stepped closer, yet still the vampire did not respond. "I'm sorry. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately, and well… This has all just been a mistake… I really shouldn't have brought these here. I'm sorry."

She turned the when suddenly lips were on her own. Cold hands were grasping her arms, pulling her closer and closer, the kiss growing more desperate. Bubblegum was shocked, yet she let herself relax into her ex-lovers touch. Her eyes slid shut and she managed to kiss back. Glob she'd missed the feel of Marcie's lips on her own. It had been so many years. Suddenly the kiss began to grown more passionate and more needy, their years of separation catching up to them, until finally they both needed to breath. As they pulled away, they lingered still, their faces only a few inches apart.

" _Don't tell Finn_." Was all Bubblegum said before she pressed closer to Marceline again.


End file.
